Shisukage
by Salvecai
Summary: Naruto is trained by a Sith in the ways of The Force and to harness and control the complete power of the Kyuubi no Yoko.
1. The Stranger

It was October 10th, 279 and for hundreds of miles around there could be roaring and booms could be heard. All over the Nation people were hiding in their houses, caves, wherever they could and priests could be seen praying to their gods. As we get closer to the source the night sky gets lit up as if it were day. you could see every chakra affinity being blasted at a giant fox with 9 tails. Suddenly the fox opens its mouth wide, red and blue energy could be seen being condensed in the foxes mouth. With a sweep of its head the fox launches a beam of energy that tears through the environment taking a huge chunk of forest, mountains, and shinobi with it. Within a few minutes a flash of yellow and cheers could be heard: " It's the Yondamine!" "It's the Yondamine Hokage!" "We're saved!". With those shouts a giant puff of clouds appeared and dispersed showing a giant toad with a sword at its side with a blonde figure on top of its head. "So, you're going through with it huh Minato?", the toad stated. "That's right. With Kushina dead, the Kyuubi raging, and me being near death this is the only choice to stop this Kyuubi Gamabunta.", Minato stated back. "I wish this didn't need to happen. Don't worry I'll tell Jiraya to take care of Naruto and to have Naruto be our summoner.", Gamabunta reassures Minato. "Thanks, that's all I can ask.", as he starts the hand signs to end this fight. " SHIKAI FUUIN!" he shouts. WIth another flash of white light the toad disappears, and another figure, older, appears and catches Minato. "Hey you old monkey, make sure Naruto is seen as a hero will you? Raise him as if he was your own will you? Thanks Sarutobi. Don't worry Kushina I will be joining you soon.", Minato states as he looks far off in the distance. His eyes dull as he dies. "Don't worry Minato he will be don't you worry.", Sarutobi states as he cries over the loss of his student, successor, and having to deal with paperwork again.

6 years later an object could be seen from across the Nations falling to the earth. BOOOOOOOM! was heard as it impacted. A few days after the impact, "Get back here you demon brat!", "Revenge for the Yondamine!", "Die demon brat!" yelled a crowd carrying varying weapons from clubs to pitchforks to kunai chasing a small blond figure in an orange jacket. "What did I ever do to you!? Leave me alone!" the blond figure shouted back. Suddenly the crowd stopped when a figure dropped between them and the blond. One of the mobbsters stepped forward, "So you want revenge too? Who did you lose? Do you want first blood?", the person asked. With that last question, the new figure took out a black cylinder and asked, :You dare attack an unarmed civilian, a CHILD AT THAT!?" "Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?", one of the Hyuuga replied. The figure didn't say anything and just pressed a button on the cylinder. HZZZZZZZZ, a red blade grew out of the cylinder. "GET HIM!", a person with a decent sized wolf-dog yelled only for the blade to cut horizontally across his waist and for his body to fall apart in half. "Anyone else?", the figure asked with his face still covered.

With the Inuzuka's death the rest of the group went into a frenzy and tried to rush in hooded figure. When they got within an arm's reach they all suddenly stopped. "HEY! What's going on?", a ninja stated. "It's simple really. Your all dead.", the hooded figure said before he crouch and spun in a circle. He pressed the button again which made the blade disappear and he clipped the cylinder onto his utility belt. "Now than, little one are you okay?", as he turns towards the small blonde child. "P-P-P-Please sir, d-d-d-d-don't hurt me.", the child whimpered as he huddled into a fetal position. "Now now, I'm not like those who harm those who have no way of protecting themselves. What is your name little one?", the hooded figure asked as he took a hold of the child's shoulder. He suddenly felt a jolt flow up his arm and he stumbled backwards in shock. 'Hmm, what is this power I sense? Its similar to the dark side and yet with some light mixed in. The amount is even greater than mine, if he could somehow be taught to harness this power he could become the greatest Sith of all time.', the hooded figure thought. "N-n-naruto, My name is Uzumaki Naruto.", the child identified himself. 'Uzumaki Naruto hmm. Maybe just maybe.' "Say, Naruto, what are your goals in life?", the hooded figure asked Naruto. "My goals? TO BECOME HOKAGE, GAIN THE PEOPLE'S RESPECT, and protect those precious to me.", Naruto said with conviction. "Who are your precious people? And why do you want to protect those who wish you were dead?", the figure asked Naruto. "The whole village are my precious people and because it's obvious they now something i don't and must be misinformed or mistaken.", Naruto said with a grin. 'Incredible! For the amount of darkness inside of him and for him to be so…. happy is astounding.' "Say Naruto, what would you do if I told you that I can help you with you goal? That you have a power that could rival my own once you gain control over it?", the figure asked Naruto. "REALLY?! GREATER THAN YOURS!? I WOULD DO ANYTHING!", Naruto shouted. "Even leave this village for an indeterminable amount of time?", the figure(Now referenced as Hood) asked Naruto. "Leave for so long? Is that okay? What would Jiji the Hokage say?", Naruto asked. " Technically he has no power over you as you are a civilian, you can leave whenever you want without question and he can't do anything about it.", Hood stated. Naruto seemed to be deep in thought, "I'll come back right? With the power to protect everyone right?", he asked Hood. "Of course, the power to protect the village and more.", Hood responded. "I'll do it.", Naruto stated with conviction.

A.N.: Currently being rewritten, hope its better then before. Also, thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows.


	2. The Meeting and The Truth

Hood smiled, "Good, there are some conditions though young Naruto." "What are they?", Naruto asked quizzingly. "All you have to do is never complain, always get back up, and you have to do is address me as Master.", Hood listed off. "Of course Master. I was going to do the first two anyways. When do we leave Master?", Naruto responded with such respect and determination you wouldn't think he was an orphan. "We leave now, lead me to your home if you have one and gather your things." Hood instructed Naruto. "Of course Master, this way.", as Naruto ran off. 'He will be an interesting Padawan. I believe I have found my successor', Hood though while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small round disc. *Beep beep* A translucent image appeared. "Ah milord what news do you have?", a person in all black armor asked Hood. "Alert the troops. I found my successor.", Hood responded. "YOUR SUCCESSOR!? ON THAT FILTH OF A PLANET!?", the trooper yelled/question before his hands flew to his throat as if he was being choked. "DON'T insult this planet or my Apprentice again. A single platoon from this planet could wipe out half a brigade with ease. Am I understood?", Hood said with anger. "Yes milord, sorry milord won't happen again.", the trooper said before cutting the connection. "Now where did my Apprentice go?", Hood asked puzzled as a wind and an orange blur blew past him. "I'm ready to leave Master.", Naruto informed Hood. 'Kunai pouch and shuriken pouch. That's it?', Hood thought. "On second thought, there is a small detour we have to make.", Hood stated. "Where to Master?", Naruto asked. "Why to the Hokages.", Hood stated as if it was obvious. "THE HOKAGE!?", shrieked Naruto. "Yes. He has a few things for you and to tell you. And the same from me to him.", Hood responded much calmer than Naruto. "Oh.", was all Naruto could respond with.

*30 minutes later* the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, heard "Hey wait! You can't go in there! The Hokage is in a meeting!" from outside his office from his secretary. A THUD was heard afterwards with his doors being blown open. *WARNING! MATURE LANGUAGE ALERT!* "Meeting my ass. Just cause you see this child as the fucking nine tails doesn't give you the right to lie to my fucking face. ", a hooded figure said angrily as he and a small blonde entered, though the second was a bit reserved entering. "ANBU!", the Hokage shouted. Within milliseconds the 2 figures were surrounded by 15 ANBU. Suddenly he saw the blond hair and whisker marks, "Naruto my boy, is that you?", the Hokage asked. "Hi Jiji.", Naruto responded meekly. "Anbu stand down. Take off your hood now, state your intentions, and identify yourself.", Sarutobi ordered.

"Very well.", Hood responded as he took off his hood. His face was revealed to be of a reddish skin tone with what looked like skin hanging down over his cheeks. "My name is Yisdul Graxla of the Sith Graxla Clan, current Sith Emperor.", the now identified Yisdul stated. "My intentions are as follows: 1) train my heir, 2) get my heirs inheritance, and 3) have the truth of his predicament be told to him.", Yisdul informed Sarutobi who was in a state of shock. "Y-y-y-your heir? Who is that, what do you mean inheritance, and the truth?", Sarutobi questioned. "The answer to those are simple, he came here with me today.", Yisdul said while looking at Naruto. "What? Naruto?", Sarutobi asked dumbfounded. "That's right, one Naruto Uzumaki. Now tell the truth or else.", Yisdul ordered. "Huh, very well. ANBU LEAVE!," Sarutobi gave in and without any sign, the anbu disappeared. "I'll start with his parents. They were 2 of our greatest warriors. They were the 4th Hokage, the Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze and The Red Hot Habenero, The Red Death of Konoha Kushina Uzumaki daughter of the Uzukage, 2nd holder of the Kyuubi. Naruto, you're are the current and 3rd holder of the kyuubi. Your parent died during the attack of the kyuubi protecting you till their dieing breath.", Sarutobi revealed. Naruto was stunned, "Did they love me? Can I take my fathers name too?". "They loved you more than the village Naruto, and of course you can. Do you want me to inform the village of your parents?", Sarutobi asked Naruto. "Only my mother without the info of kyuubi. My father had too many enemies. I will reveal it when I return.", Naruto responded with sadness in his voice. "Very well, from now on you are called Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, heir to the Uzukage throne, and heir to the Sith Empire.", Sarutobi stated with authority one would expect from a person of his stature.

"Now that's out of the way, I will be taking Naruto from the village to start and complete his training. This is NOT up for debate.", Yisdul responded and finished harshly. "Very well, when will you leave and return?", Sarutobi asked of Yisdul. "We will be leaving immediately after this meeting. We will return in 5 to 7 years.", Yisdul informed Sarutobi. "Very well, please take care of him, make sure he comes back in one piece.", Sarutobi pleaded. "You have my word Sarutobi Hiruzen, that I will take care of Naruto as if he were my own.", Yisdul promised.

* * *

A.N.: Hope y'all enjoyed this. Please read and review. All reviews on your thoughts, how I can improve, and request(though I prefer those to be in a pm) are appreciated. Thanks to all my reviewers and to those who favorited and followed me and this fanfic. Also, it appears that I didn't state this earlier: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BESIDES HOOD! HOOD IS AN OC! Have a happy new year everyone.


	3. The Return

A.N.: Thanks to everyone for their support for this fanfic. this is one of my shortest yet most popular fanfics yet. Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy getting set for college. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

A hooded figure could be seen walking down a path with forest on both sides. It was a hot and sweltering day, but this didn't stop the figure from wearing all black. However, if one looked closely you could see blond hair coming from under the hood that is covering his face. After a while of walking the figure came upon a tall gate with even bigger walls going along both edges and stretching out of sight. As soon as he was about to enter 4 figures with masks depicting animal spirits appeared without a sound with katanas at his neck. One if them asked him, "What are you doing here? The village is under lockdown, everyone knows that as we are at war." The hooded figure who doesn't even seem to be fazed that he has katanas at his neck ready to separate his head from his body responds with, "Why do you think I'm here? I wish to speak to your Sandaime Hokage about bolstering your forces." "And why would he allow you to join us?", another asks. "How does 4000 troops now and many more later plus advanced technology sound?", the figure asked back(who will be called Hood2 until I fully introduce him). "Even if that was true, why would you help us?", a a masked figure with silver gravity defying hair asked.(special bonus to first person to post a review of who this is) "Because Anbu, why wouldn't I protect my birthplace?", Hood2 asked as he looked up as revealed his cerulean blue eyes, whisker marks, and sun blond hair. With a jump back all Anbu remove and sheath their katana and disappear, while the silver haired one grabs Hood2's shoulder and they both disappear. With a *POOF* of smoke they appear in front of an old man with white robes and the symbol of fire on his hat. Suddenly with another puff of smoke he is holding a bo staff that extends towards Hood2 and it stops just under the person's chin. "Who are you and what do you want?", the robed figure demands. Slowly Hood2 reaches up and pulls down his hood again. the robed figures eyes shot up in surprise than suspicion. "How ya been Sofu?", Hood2 asks with a grin on his face. 'Unkept blond hair check, blue eyes check, grinning in a tense situation check, calls me Sofu check. Could it really be?', the robed figure thought, then proceeded to ask, "If you are really who you look like what is something the real one would know?" Hood2 then proceeded to answer with, "I know my father was the Yodimine Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death, Red Hot Habanero, and daughter of the Uzukage, 2nd Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the heir to the Namikaze/uzumaki Clans, heir to the Uzukage seat, 3rd Jinchuriki. Great Grandson of the Sage of Six Paths Hagoromo Otsutsuki." With the first three parts, the robed figure stood in disbelief that his adopted grandson was back, though even more at the last part. "Wait your the Great Granson of the Great sage?", the robed figure asked. "yes, but not only that though…", Naruto paused, "theres more." Suddenly he got a face that was akin to many war veterans. "I need you to activate a silence barrier and make every Anbu but hatake leave Hokage-sama." Both the grey haired Abu and the Hokage were surprised but followed the request anyways. "What else was there Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked. "naruto looked out the window before looking back at the Hokage.

* * *

A.N. 2: Yeah, I know it's short and a bit of a teased, but it's so hard to write on mobile in the webpage, but I should be able to use my pc soon and continue updating on that. Also, remember review and be the first to guess who Mr. Silver Hair is and get something special.


End file.
